Breath of Life
by a.k.a. Rachel Summers
Summary: [AU. Inspirado en SnowWhite and The Huntsman.] Cabello celeste como el cielo, piel blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre. Tráeme tu corazón, mi querido, querido, Kuroko.
1. Prólogo: Tres Gotas

_¡No puedo creer que esté escribiendo algo en este fandom ~(^w^~) !_

_¡Voy a morir!_

Hace rato tenía ganas de iniciar oficialmente aquí, pero sinceramente me daba miedo. Es ridículo, lo sé, pero es que _**KuroBasu**_ es tan importante para mí que no quería cometer ningún error idiota, además de que _necesitaba_ una idea buena.

Estuve viendo otra vez la película _Blancanieves y el Cazador_ hace unos cuantos días atrás, y les juro que no sé por qué, pero se me metió entre ceja y oreja que tenía que escribir un fanfic de _**KnB**_ inspirado en ella. Es que, no sé, la historia tiene algo que me hace compararla a ciertos de nuestros queridos chicos…, pero yo qué sé. Subo el primer capítulo, y en verdad espero que les guste. Intentaré hacer un fic corto, de cinco a ocho caps, pero ya iré viendo cómo se dan las cosas, (9òwó)9.

Este prólogo será igual al de la película, con todos los detalles que ya conocen, pero a partir del primer capítulo todo irá moviéndose un poco diferente, así que espérenlo, \\(^w^)/.

**Kuroko no Basket **y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

Tres Gotas

Ese había sido el invierno más fuerte que alguna vez azotara el reino. La nieve caía, implacable, cubriendo la tierra con su gélido manto y vistiéndolo todo de un blanco inacabable. Las personas, los animales y las plantas invernaban, buscando refugiarse en sí mismos del implacable frío que gobernaba ahora a la naturaleza.

A Satsuki no le intimidaba la nieve; más aún, le gustaba. Cuando caminaba por el jardín, el infinito color blanco hacía resaltar su cabello, dándole un poco de vida a ese lúgubre paisaje incoloro. Podía sentir como si su reino, por un segundo, recobraba la tonalidad y la vida que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

―Otro día nevado, ah ―musitó, saliendo del castillo al amplio patio blanquecino.

Soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, deslizando los pies lentamente. Nada había cambiado, y la tierra continuaba siendo abatida por el insondable invierno que parecía no tener fin. Si se prolongaba por más tiempo, todo el reino correría peligro mortal, y ella no podría hacer nada para salvar a su pueblo.

Con cada día, la esperanza se esfumaba un poco más de su corazón.

Mientras ese pensamiento perforaba su alma, un ligero destello, casi imperceptible, captó su atención entre los arbustos. Intrigada, se acercó lo suficiente para poder averiguar qué era, encontrando allí una hermosa rosa color celeste.

―¡Vaya!

La flor, solitaria entre el dosel de ramas secas, era la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez contemplaran los ojos de la reina. Ella jamás había visto alguna vez una rosa de semejante color, y aquélla única, olvidada rosa permanecía firme, reacia a ser vencida por la naturaleza tan fácilmente.

Maravillada, Satsuki extendió la mano para tocarla, siendo detenida rápidamente por las filosas espinas, las cuales le abrieron la piel de un solo pinchazo.

―¡Ay, oh! ― murmuró, alejándose.

Al pincharse, de la herida salieron tres gotas de sangre, estrellándose velozmente contra el suelo nevado. Al ver cómo el rojo contrastaba tan vívidamente con el blanco, la reina sintió una extraña sensación sobrecogedora extendiéndose por su cuerpo, hasta detenerse por completo en su corazón.

Esperanza. Para todo su reino.

Una sonrisa suave se dibujó por su rostro, e inconscientemente se llevó la mano lastimada al vientre. Qué hermoso sería, pensó, si pudiera tener un hijo blanco como la nieve, con labios rojos como la sangre, cabello negro como alas de cuervo, y toda la fuerza de esa rosa.

Poco después, la reina Satsuki dio a luz un niño, y lo llamó Kuroko1. Su cabello, celeste como el cielo, era idéntico al color de la rosa.

Todo el reino lo adoró, tanto por su espíritu inquebrantable como por su belleza.

* * *

―Padre ―llamó, irrumpiendo súbitamente en el salón.

Caminaba con pasos rápidos y firmes, sujetando en sus manos a un pajarito de aspecto decaído. Su pequeña faz, celeste y brillante, llenó inmediatamente el lugar de luz, iluminándolo todo. Era perseguido de cerca por su inseparable amigo, El Duque Azul del castillo Hammond, que no paraba de sonreír en todo momento.

El rey alejó hombre al su lado, el cual tocaba su frente y su cuello con preocupación, y prestó atención a la dulce voz que lo llamaba. Satsuki, de pie frente a la ventana, también miró hacia su hijo.

―Lo encontramos en el bosque ―explicó, su rostro tomando una expresión de angustia―. Se lastimó.

Con mucho cuidado, acunó las manos del niño entre las suyas, acariciando al ave con los dedos. El pobre graznó adolorido.

―Su ala se rompió ―murmuró―. Tranquilo, con el tiempo sanará.

―Entonces lo cuidaré.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios del rey, admirando la determinación inacabable del niño. Extendió la mano y acarició su mejilla, tan suave como la más fina seda.

―Llevas en ti una gran belleza, Kuroko. Aquí ―deslizó los dedos hasta su pequeño pecho, estrujándolos gentilmente sobre su corazón―. No la pierdas nunca. Te va a servir cuando te conviertas en rey.

―Eso es cierto ―añadió Satsuki, acercándose a ellos. Sostuvo al pájaro entre sus manos, sonriendo tanto a su hijo como al duque, y les ofreció una gran sonrisa―. Vamos, vayan a jugar.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces.

El manzanero del jardín siempre estaba dispuesto a recibirlos. Con sus fuertes y frondosas ramas, servía perfectamente como árbol de juegos, especialmente cuando desbordaba de frutos.

―Aomine-kun, ten cuidado por favor ―suplicó Kuroko, sentado en una de las ramas más bajas. El sol brillaba radiante, inundándolo todo de un brillo y una calidez propia de la primavera. La brisa que soplaba era agradable, refrescante y perfumada, y toda la naturaleza parecía celebrar su mejor momento―. Puedes resbalarte.

El duque, estirándose precariamente, alargó su mano hacia la hermosa manzana que se exhibía en una de las más altas ramas. Con la pericia de quien sabe lo que hace, la sujetó entre sus dedos y jaló de ella, logrando su objetivo.

―Te buscaba una manzana ―rápidamente, descendió del alto tronco, ubicándose frente a Kuroko con una gran sonrisa―. Toma.

El príncipe sonrió de vuelta, conmovido por la valentía de su amigo.

―Gracias.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron la fruta, Aomine echó hacia atrás, mordiéndola primero y saltando del árbol, listo para huir. Una risita escapó de sus labios.

―¡Aomine-kun!

Sorprendido, Kuroko también se rió, recriminándose a sí mismo el haber caído en aquélla viejo truco, otra vez. Algún día, se prometió, lograría quitarle la manzana a tiempo y morderla antes de que su amigo tuviera oportunidad de escapar.

De un pequeño salto, bajó del árbol, dispuesto a perseguirlo.

* * *

El invierno siguiente fue el más duro que se recordara y el rey, que había estado enfermo durante un tiempo, falleció. Todo el pueblo se unió al dolor de la reina Satsuki y el príncipe celeste, intentando mantener la paz unos con los otros hasta que se pasara el tiempo de duelo.

Pero entonces, aprovechándose de su dolor, un ejército extranjero atacó.

Aquélla armada, oscura y atemorizante, no se comparaba a ninguna otra, y la reina fue forzada a enfrentarse en batalla. Era su deber para con su gente, y sin importar cuánto dolor ahondara en su corazón en esos momentos, ella los defendería y protegería del peligro, incluso si eso la llevaba a la muerte.

Así, pues, montó su caballo y envainó su espada.

―¡Por el rey! ―exclamó―. ¡No tomen prisioneros!

Agitó las riendas, echando a correr hacia el enemigo.

―¡Por el rey!

La batalla fue sangrienta y feroz. Esos hombres, cuyas armaduras cubrían sus rostros y cada parte vulnerable de sus cuerpos, peleaban como ningún otro humano que alguna vez haya enfrentado Satsuki, pero al atacarlos, se rompían como el cristal, sin derramar una sola gota de sangre. Una maldad más allá de cualquier cosa entendible gobernaba aquellos seres, pero el temor que opresaba el corazón de la reina fue finalmente aplacado cuando se alzaron con la victoria.

―¡Satsuki-sama!

Su ejército se retiraba, recogiendo a los heridos y los muertos a la espera de sus órdenes, cuando el llamado de uno de sus generales la alertó. Una carreta de aspecto descuidado, cerrada con gruesas cadenas, era la causa de su atención.

―Mire esto.

A su orden la puerta fue abierta.

Allí, entre un montón de sacos y barriles, había una figura oculta bajo una capucha, la cual se retorcía y forcejeaba asustada. Su pie izquierdo y su muñeca derecha, firmemente encadenados con grilletes de acero, estaban cubiertos con una negra capa de suciedad, igual que cualquier otra parte de piel que estuviera expuesta.

Un prisionero del ejército caído.

―No tema ―pidió ella, buscando tranquilizarla―. No recibirá daño de mí o mis hombres. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Lentamente, la persona dejó de temblar, y lentamente alzó el rostro hacia la reina. La figura era, inesperadamente, un hombre joven, casi un adolescente.

―Akashi, Alteza.

Al mirarlo, Satsuki no pudo dar crédito a lo que veía, pues aquel hombre era más hermoso que cualquier otra persona que hubiera visto alguna vez en su larga vida. Su cabello rojo, del color de la sangre, era único y precioso, resaltando maravillosamente con su piel, la cual se adivinaba suave y blanca debajo de toda la suciedad. Pero más que cualquier otro atributo, estaban sus ojos, de dos colores diferentes-rojo el derecho, dorado el izquierdo-, dándole a su rostro la magnificencia y hermosura de un ser divino, incomparable con nadie más.

Tan hermoso era, que la reina de enamoró se él con sólo mirarlo. Y una vez unido su corazón roto, al día siguiente lo convirtió en su esposo.

* * *

―Eres muy hermoso ―expresó en voz alta Kuroko, observando al futuro esposo de su madre, el _señor_ Akashi, mientras lo vestían para la boda―. Y tienes ojos muy bonitos.

―Y gentil, también ―añadió suavemente, su voz tan dulce como una caricia. Su perfecto rostro estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos―. Especialmente cuando dicen que el tuyo es el rostro de la belleza en el reino.

Kuroko sonrió tímidamente, y él le devolvió una sonrisa tan deslumbrante y afectuosa que incluso el corazón más duro se habría derretido.

Le tendió la mano.

―Ven.

Deslizándose del asiento, el príncipe se acercó hasta Akashi, quien se inclinó para quedar a su nivel.

―Debe ser difícil para ti; igual que tú, perdí a mi padre cuando era un niño ―murmuró. Los grandes ojos celestes de Kuroko se entristecieron, y su redondo rostro infantil pareció ensombrecerse―. Nunca podré reemplazar a tu padre. Jamás. Pero entre tú y yo hay algo en común… ―sus ojos bicolores vagaron por la pequeña figura frente a él, y luego volvió a su rostro―. Lo siento ahí. Es tu corazón.

Ambos sonrieron, sellando entre ellos una relación que permanecería por largo tiempo.

.

.

La ceremonia se realizó de la manera más perfecta posible, superando por mucho a la primera boda de la reina, quien no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad cuando el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer. Los presentes, impresionados por el sublime y casi irreal rostro del caballero, aceptaron y aplaudieron alegremente la unión, celebrando la belleza de su nuevo rey con el mismo amor que lo hacía Satsuki.

Desde el frente, Aomine le regaló una sonrisa y un guiño al príncipe, la cual Kuroko devolvió de la misma manera, sus mejillas llameando sonrojadas.

.

―Vas a llevarme a la ruina ―susurró la reina, tumbándose sobre la cama con delicadeza.

Akashi ocupó su lugar, posicionándose encima de ella lentamente, su rostro totalmente serio. La poca luminosidad de la habitación le confería un brillo casi misterioso a su rostro.

―Así será, Satsuki-sama.

Suavemente, ella comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello, deteniéndose en el lóbulo de su oreja para morderlo levemente.

―Yo fui arruinado por una reina como tú una vez ―habló en voz baja, como si lo hiciera para sí mismo, aunque resultaba obvio que tenía intención de compartir lo que decía―. Reemplacé a su rey, un anciano acabado, y con el tiempo también me hubiera reemplazado ―lentamente, Satsuki comenzó a toser, alejándose de su esposo con rapidez―. Las personas no son más que peones, piezas de un juego manejado por los más fuertes, y cuando dejan de ser útiles los echan a los perros cual sobras.

Con los ojos desorbitados, ella miró el vacío y perfecto rostro de Akashi, quien la miraba con un desprecio latente en sus ojos.

―¿Qu-qué me diste? ―gimió entre toses.

―Ganar lo es todo en este mundo. Los ganadores lo consiguen todo y a los perdedores se le niega todo. Nunca he perdido nada y nunca lo haré, porque siempre gano y siempre tengo la razón. No tengo piedad con quienes se me oponen. Yo soy absoluto.

De un rápido movimiento, extrajo un cuchillo del techo de la enorme cama, desenvainándolo y levantándolo en el aire. La reina intentó luchar, pero el veneno en su sistema terminó de inmovilizarla, dejándola indefensa.

―Primero, te quitaré la vida, Satsuki-sama ―declaró, sosteniendo el mango de aquél hermoso puñal de plata con ambas manos―. Y después, sigue tu trono.

Clavó la hoja justo en su corazón.

Deslizándose lejos del cuerpo de esa mujer, giró sobre su espalda y salió de la cama, alejándose a paso firme de la habitación.

El frío suelo debajo de sus pies descalzos se sentía como la gloria en cada pisada, y mientras más se acercaba al portón principal del asqueroso pueblo que lo rodeaba, más poderoso se sentía. Él era absoluto, y no existía nada que pudiera detenerlo nunca. Una vez habiendo llegado a su objetivo, lo único que necesitó fue abrir la verja, y entonces su ejército se encargaría del resto.

El sonido de las flechas y las espadas acariciaron sus oídos.

―Bienvenido, Shintaro.

Una figura alta, oculta entre las sombras, se detuvo frente al rey e hizo una reverencia, ajustándose los lentes con la mano izquierda para que no se cayeran por lo brusco del movimiento. Su cabello, verde como las hojas de los árboles, resplandeció bajo la luz de la luna.

―Akashi-sama ―respondió.

El caos se levantó con rapidez, ahogando a los mugrosos pueblerinos en una exquisita ola de violencia y sangre en cuestión de minutos. Con sus guardias siguiéndolo, Akashi se dirigió nuevamente al castillo, dispuesto a erradicar a todos esos parásitos inútiles, ocultos bajo el nombre de nobleza, que lo único que hacía era aprovecharse de los lujos del rey, cuando halló una pequeña figurilla celeste, asustada y temblorosa, apoyada contra la entrada de la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo muerto de la reina.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, echó a correr en dirección opuesta, directo hacia afuera.

―¡Aomine-kun! ―gritó, aterrado.

El olor de la sangre y el crepitar de las llamas se mezclaban furiosamente con el llanto de las personas, dejándolo medio ciego e incapaz de moverse.

―¡Tetsu!

En medio del bullicio y el desconcierto, logró escuchar cómo le contestaban. Apresuradamente, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, aproximándose a la voz que lo llamaba como sólo lo hacía su amigo. Si llegaba a su lado estaría a salvo, así que haciendo su mayor esfuerzo corrió en la dirección que sus oídos le indicaban.

Unos dedos suaves rozaron las yemas de los suyos.

Antes de poder sujetarse a esa mano, fue arrancado violentamente del suelo, siendo zarandeado hacia todas direcciones.

―¡No!

Esta vez sí logró verlo. El duque Aomine, montado en un caballo con un guardia, extendía ferozmente el brazo, intentando alcanzarlo aunque resultara inútil. Su rostro estaba deformado por la preocupación, y sus ojos, tan azules como el océano, parecían estar a punto de desbordarse.

―¡El príncipe! ―exclamó alguien.

Y otra vez fue sacudido sin su consentimiento, forcejeando por repartirlo como si fuera un botín, hasta quedar repentinamente sentado sobre algo duro, lo que supuso resultaba ser un caballo.

―¡Llévatelo!

Alguien detrás suyo sujetó las riendas, dándole una fuerte patada al animal, y entonces comenzó a moverse velozmente. El rostro de Aomine, aún en su campo de visión, pareció relajarse levemente.

Pero, unos rápidos segundos después, sus rasgos se crisparon con puro terror.

El hombre que manejaba el caballo escupió un grito ahogado y cayó precipitadamente al suelo, arrastrando a Kuroko consigo. Su cuero dio varias vueltas, recibiendo golpes por todas partes, y sus ojos quedaron tan llenos de tierra que por varios segundos no supo dónde se hallaba.

Cuando logró ponerse de pie se acercó dando tumbos a la verja, intentando llegar a tiempo antes de que se cerrara, pero sólo logró estrellarse contra la gran malla de madera.

―¡Aomine-kun, no te vayas! ―suplicó, aterrado, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo. Vio cómo su amigo movía los labios, diciéndole algo al jinete, pero éste sólo negó con la cabeza y echó a andar.

―¡Tetsu!

Súbitamente, fue sujetado y removido de la puerta por un hombre de cabello verde, quien lo llevó delante de Akashi, que miraba sin expresión el caos que gobernaba en el pueblo.

―Akashi-sama, ¿qué hacemos con los sobrevivientes? ―quiso saber un soldado, esperando que se pronunciara alguna orden.

El rostro del rey no cambió.

―Usen las espadas ―dio media vuelta, pero después volvió su vista hacia el pequeño príncipe que jadeaba asustado y expectante―. ¡Shintaro!, enciérralo. Nunca sabemos cuándo la sangre de un príncipe nos puede hacer falta.

Con paso apresurado, Akashi se dirigió al salón principal del castillo, seguido de cerca por un par de soldados que cargaban su_ más preciada _posesión. Rápidamente, descubrieron el gran objeto dorado y lo colocaron sobre la pared, tardándose lo que a él se le antojó como dos largas vidas.

―Largo ―ordenó―. ¡Largo!

Ambos realizaron una reverencia y se retiraron, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. En cuanto todo quedó en silencio, comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, mientras palabras miles de veces repetidas salían de su boca

―Espejo, espejo, dime una cosa: ¿quién de todos, es el más hermoso?

Unos segundos después se detuvo, mirando con seriedad su reflejo. Y esperó.

Lentamente, como si de exasperarlo se tratara, el espejo comenzó a derretirse, convirtiéndose en una figura con aspecto de hombre, y se cruzó de brazos frente al pelirrojo.

―Eres tú, mi Akashi-sama ―respondió. Su voz era fuerte, profunda, escalofriante―. Un reino más ha caído ante tu gloria. No tienen límites tu poder y tu belleza.

.

.

El reinado de Akashi fue tan venenoso, que la naturaleza se volvió contra sí misma, y la gente una contra otra; la tierra murió, y con ella, la esperanza. Y durante todo ese tiempo, mantuvo a Kuroko recluido en la Torre Norte.

* * *

Bien, ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó?, ¿no les gustó?, ¿quieren continuación? Por favor, díganme.

Ah, por cierto, el _1_ tiene un significado oculto. Como se habrán dado cuenta, Kuroko tiene el cabello celeste, aún cuando Momoi quería que fuera moreno. Eso es el resultado de una ocurrencia que tuve, en que como sus apellidos tienen relación con el color de su cabello en el anime/manga, pues aquí también sería así, pero no sólo el cabello: como ya saben, _"kuro"_ significa negro, por eso el que Satsuki le pusiera el nombre; Aomine es conocido como _"El Duque Azul"_, y así con los que sigan apareciendo. Y aunque con Midorima y Akashi no he explicado nada todavía, den por seguro que voy hacerlo.

No, no me volví loca; sé perfectamente que escribí "Tetsu" dos o tres veces. Pero, siendo brutalmente honesta con ustedes, eso no es más que un simple apodo por parte de Aomine. Y también quería regalarme un poco de fanservice, cof.

_(No, yo no shipeo MomoixAkashi. Todavía no estoy tan demente)._

_¡Yay! _Nos vemos pronto, si así lo desean, `v`)/.


	2. 1: Inmortalidad

Me parece que ya venía siendo hora de que les traiga la continuación y, pues, aquí está. Espero les guste; si les gustó el primero (que no era un primero de verdad, huh) seguro les gustará este. _¡Yay!_ Por cierto, aquí nuestros chicos tienen la misma edad que en el anime/manga (dieciséis, y entre diecisiete y dieciocho los senpais, huh), así que les aviso para que no se confundan.

Este capítulo es largo (¡veinte páginas de Word!), pero simplemente necesitaba hacerlo. Acá encuentran muchos detalles que más adelante van a ser necesarios, así que por favor léanlo hasta el final. Por favor.

**Kuroko no Basket **y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

Inmortalidad

Lo primero que hacía Kuroko antes de levantarse, cuando el sonido de las olas se convertía en algo ensordecedor y los harapos que le servían de sábanas le provocaban demasiada comezón, era pensar.

Pensaba en todo y en nada, pensaba en su celda y lo fría que se sentía al tacto, en que la ropa que llevaba puesta pronto tendría que ser cambiada, a pesar de que se la habían entregado hacía apenas cuatro meses atrás. Pensaba en su desayuno y su cena, las mismas de ayer y anteayer y tras anteayer, que siempre sabía a cenizas pero era suficiente para llenarle el estómago. Pensaba en su padre y su madre fallecidos, pensaba en el reino y su estado, pensaba en todos y en nadie realmente.

A veces, también, pensaba en Aomine-kun, y en qué había sido de él durante estos años. ¿Estaba con vida?, ¿o había muerto al momento del escape? El corazón se le apretaba de sólo pensar en la posibilidad. Él ya no tenía nada, ¿pero sería la vida tan injusta como para arrebatarle a su amigo también? Aunque, siendo realistas, si logró sobrevivir, seguramente terminó siendo parte del ejército de Akashi, buscando preservar su vida. Y eso, para Kuroko, sería peor que si hubiera muerto.

Pero esas no eran más que suposiciones, pensamientos incompletos que se formulaban y desvanecían en la nada ante de que tuviera conciencia de que los estaba siquiera concibiendo.

Lentamente, se incorporó de su cama-porque en eso se había convertido durante todos estos años- y miró el débil rayo de sol que entraba por el respiradero de su celda. Era solo un pequeño rastro de luz, una mota de polvo en medio de todo el inmenso cielo, pero se abrió paso entre todos los obstáculos y cayó directo sobre su rostro.

Había amanecido. El inicio de un nuevo día.

Apresurado pero mecánico a causa de la costumbre, empezó encender el fuego. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara ni cuan familiarizado estuviera, cada vez que sostenía las dos piedras e intentaba sacarles una chispa las manos le temblaban. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero la sensación de que no prendería siempre cruzaba velozmente por su mente, hasta que repentinamente la paja comenzaba a arder y tenía que soplarla para que no se apagara. La chispa se extendía por toda la fogata.

Entonces, cuando las llamas ya estaban ardiendo y el calor irradiaba todo su cuerpo, acunaba los muñecos de heno que descansaban plácidamente sobre el suelo y comenzaba a rezar.

―Padre Nuestro. Santificado sea tu nombre. Venga a nosotros tu reino. Hágase tu voluntad tanto en la Tierra como en el cielo. Danos hoy el pan de cada día. Perdona nuestras ofensas como perdonamos a los que nos ofenden. No nos dejes caer en tentación y líbranos del mal. Amén.

No rezaba por él, tampoco por su padre o su madre. Lo hacía porque _debía_ conservar las esperanzas, incluso aunque fuera en una plegaria que repetía durante años de forma vacía, como palabras escritas en un papel. Si dejaba de hacerlo significaba que se había rendido, y cuando ese día llegara seguir con vida sería peor que estar muerto, porque ya no tendría nada.

Con un suspiro, dejó las figuras en su lugar y prestó atención al ligero sonido de pasos que se acercaba.

Rápidamente se puso de pie.

―Kuroko.

―Midorima-san.

La persona del otro lado de sus rejas avanzó dos pasos, lo suficiente como para quedar a la vista del príncipe celeste. Su rostro, rotundamente serio, era el mismo rostro joven y apuesto que Kuroko había visto por primera vez hacía ocho años, cuando lo arrancó de la verja de salida y sentenció su destino en aquella torre, sin un solo rastro de vejez o tiempo sobre su piel. Su cabello, de un verde tan vivo como únicamente podía soñar que eran las hojas de los árboles, resplandecía y resaltaba con sus ropas, de un brillante color naranja.

Con un movimiento que lo había visto realizar miles de veces, se ajustó los lentes en el puente de la nariz con la mano izquierda y deslizó la rústica bandeja de metal por debajo de la puerta firmemente cerrada.

―Tu desayuno ―declaró.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse.

―…Gracias.

Desconcertado, detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, mirando duramente a la oscura y mohosa suciedad del pasillo. Durante lo que duran dos latidos de corazón Midorima se encontró a sí mismo en un campo abierto, tan verde como el color de su cabello y tan reluciente que parecía como si latiera de vida. Estuvo ahí, sentado, con la fresca y dulce brisa acariciando su piel y sin más preocupación que la de no ahogarse en la pura felicidad. No había nada de qué preocuparse y la vida era tan sencilla y divina como detenerse en medio del camino y recoger una zanahoria, simplemente porque le apetecía recogerla y llevarla consigo todo el día. Durante lo que duran dos latidos de corazón escuchó _su_ risa y vio _su_ rostro nuevamente, sonriendo tan ampliamente que parecía que se le romperían las mejillas y tan radiante como si fuera el primer día. Estuvo justo frente a él, con sus cabellos oscuros meciéndose al viento y sus labios, siempre curvados hacia arriba, murmurando tres palabras que perdurarían hasta que el mundo se detuviera.

"_Shin-chan, te amo."_

Y así como llegó, así se desvaneció.

Kuroko volvió a ocultarse hasta el fondo de su celda sin decir nada, las paredes volvieron a su sitio y el olor de la putrefacción llenó sus pulmones como si fuera una bofetada. Y Midorima apretó los puños, tan fuerte que le sangraron las palmas, retomando de nueva cuenta su camino y dejando atrás nada más que un recuerdo vacío, olvidado y etéreo, uno que vivía y moría a cada segundo de su _existencia_ en lo más hondo de sus venas, su mente y pecho, pero jamás llegaría hasta su alma.

Porque él ya no tenía una.

* * *

Los labios de Akashi estaban teñidos de sangre.

Con el mismo cuidado y elegancia que demostraba cuando estaba en un banquete, hundió el dedo índice de la mano derecha en el pecho abierto de un pobre pájaro muerto, insertando la delgada y filosa cuchilla de plata del dedal en el corazón de la criatura y llevándosela a la boca con la misma plenitud que si degustara el mejor de los manjares. Su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana, su rostro inverosímil estaba totalmente serio, casi en blanco. Con renuencia, el peliverde siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos.

Desesperados, peleando unos contra otros como si fueran animales, un grupo de personas batallaban por la leche que se derramaba directamente de la bañera de su rey, esa misma en la cual se empapaba como si no fuera nada más que agua. Algunos luchaban por beberla, otros por bañarse con ella, y unos cuantos, quizás más inteligentes que los otros, intentaban llenar cualquier recipiente que tuvieran a su mano, ya sea una cubeta o incluso un pequeño vaso.

―¿Recuerdas cuando te _encontré_? ―murmuró suavemente, entonando las palabras como si fueran música creada con esa perfecta voz suya―. No eras más que un niñato ingenuo suplicando por algunas sobras, igual que esos gusanos.

Las delgadas cejas de color verde se fruncieron por una ligera fracción de segundo, pero luego se relajó. Las heridas recién hechas en sus palmas comenzaron a escocerle.

―Sí, lo recuerdo.

―Soy más gentil ahora ―ladeó la cabeza, clavando sus profundos-y al mismo tiempo vacíos- ojos bicolores en Midorima, registrando cualquier gesto que aflorara en su rostro.

Asintió lentamente, devolviéndole la mirada.

―Sí.

Durante un segundo no ocurrió nada; después, sus rasgos, tan hermosos como si hubieran sido dibujados por un ángel, se endurecieron hasta transformarse en los de una estatua. Con pasos rápidos rodeó la enorme bañera de granito oscuro, casi al desbordar en el precioso líquido blanco por el que la gente bajo sus pies se despedazaba, y subió los tres escalones necesarios para estar al borde. Una vez ahí se deshizo de su bata, ligera como la seda y de color negro, para después hundirse lentamente en su baño de belleza.

Midorima no hizo más que mirarlo fijamente, su expresión plana como la piedra, mientras Akashi se perdía en las profundidades de la bañera de un modo nada normal, incluso con la corona perfectamente colocada sobre sus rojizos cabellos.

Unos segundos después emergió, tan majestuoso y aterrador como el ángel de la destrucción, con sus ojos cerrados y una gruesa capa de leche cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. En menos tiempo del que debería el líquido comenzó a secarse, siendo absorbido por los poros de la fina y perfecta piel del rey, convirtiéndose en nada más que un leve rastro de humedad.

―Llévame a mi habitación; apenas comienza el día y todavía tenemos demasiada tierra que conquistar ―pidió, su voz transformada en un hermoso susurro lleno de autoridad.

Extendió su mano, un gesto lleno de elegancia y suficiencia, y Shintaro no pudo hacer más que aceptarla.

* * *

―Estos dos fueron capturados emboscando nuestras caravanas de provisiones.

De un movimiento brusco, dos personas fueron arrojadas frente al trono de Akashi, justo a sus pies, y les arrebataron sendos sacos que llevaban sobre la cabeza. Uno era un hombre joven, quizás uno o dos años mayor que Midorima y el rey, y el otro no era más que un vejete, de entre sesenta a setenta. Estaban sucios, delgados y con el rostro claramente demacrado por la pobreza, igual a cualquier otro ser viviente en ese reino.

Akashi no dijo nada. Estrelló lentamente la cuchilla de su dedal contra el descansabrazos de su trono, produciendo un ruidillo estridente y molesto, pero luego se puso de pie. Su rostro, siempre de una belleza incomparable, se encontraba totalmente serio.

El sonido que emitió su joyería al moverse fue perturbador.

―¿Es tu hijo? ―preguntó al anciano. Su tono, filoso y cortante, contrastaba vívidamente con la espléndida maravilla que era su voz. El hombre simplemente asintió con la cabeza―. Qué apuesto.

Lentamente, con el mismo sigilo de una bestia cuando sale de caza, se acercó hasta el muchacho postrado ante él.

―Me pregunto de quién lo habrás heredado ―continuó, rozando su mugrosa piel con el filo del dedal―. En una época conocí a alguien con un rostro como el tuyo, alguien a quien admiraba demasiado. Igual que tú tenía esa mirada desafiante, como si pudiera interponerse ante cualquiera ―su expresión se deformó en algo lleno de amargura, tan quebrada que por un momento ni siquiera Midorima pudo reconocerlo, pero se recompuso tan rápidamente que no pudo corroborar si realmente lo había visto.

De un movimiento que ninguno de los presentes vio venir, el joven desenvainó uno de los cuchillos en el cinturón del soldado que estaba a su lado y lo levantó, dispuesto a clavárselo al pelirrojo sin el menor de los titubeos.

―¡Akashi-sama! ―gritó su guardia, apresurándose a detener el ataque.

Pero Akashi se había adelantado. Sosteniendo la muñeca del muchacho con su mano izquierda, mantenía los ojos directamente clavados en los de él, unos ojos que ardían como si estuvieran hechos de fuego. El izquierdo, de color dorado, parecía transformarse en oro líquido, mientras que el derecho, de color rojo, lucía como un mar de sangre a punto de hervir.

―Vaya, ¿querías asesinar a tu rey? ―una ligerísima sonrisa, tan pequeña que no podía considerársele realmente una curvó sus labios, pero así como apareció así mismo se esfumó. Sus pupilas se dilataron de manera aterradora, con los párpados abiertos de par en par, y la mirada que dirigía al chico se hizo insoportable de sostener―. Cálmate.

El cuchillo cayó al suelo, estrellándose con un ruido cuyo eco reverberó en toda la amplia sala, y su rostro sosamente atractivo quedó paralizado, igual que todo su cuerpo. El agarre sobre la muñeca se hizo más severa, cada más fuerte, hasta que el sonido del hueso al fracturarse inundó el recinto.

El grito proferido por aquél muchacho pudo haberle helado la sangre a cualquiera.

―¡Cuánto coraje, cuánta belleza!, pero, ¿qué tan fuerte es tu corazón? ―inquirió.

Clavó los dedos, afilados como puñales en el pecho del joven, sin desviar por un segundo sus ojos de los de él; su rostro era inescrutable. El pobre comenzó a jadear, acelerado, y su expresión se convirtió en la viva imagen del dolor. Fue ahí cuando todos los presentes, excepto Shintaro-quien lo supo desde el principio-, se percataron de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

―¡No, por favor Akashi-sama!, ¡es mi hijo! ¡No! ―suplicó el anciano, intentando apartar la mano del cuerpo que temblaba como una hoja a punto de caer. Estaba desesperado―. ¡Por favor!

Un momento después el muchacho cayó al suelo, igual a una cáscara vacía.

―_Él jamás hubiera intentado asesinarme_ ―murmuró para sí mismo, dando un paso hacia atrás.

El hombre mayor intentó luchar, queriendo escapar de la muerte que se le avecinaba, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Midorima estuvo justo al lado suyo, con el mismo puñal que había tratado de utilizar su recién fallecido hijo al borde de su garganta.

―Déjenlo ―intervino Akashi, volviendo a hablar con la cadencia y superioridad que lo caracterizaba―. Ya puede regresar con el duque, y que hable de la generosidad de su rey. Dígales a todos que soy absoluto.

Dio la vuelta y desapareció de la vista de todos, dejando atrás el llanto del viejo y el sonido de los metálicos pasos de sus guardias al arrastrarlo.

―Largo ―ordenó el peliverde a gritos, apretando el paso para alcanzar a Akashi―. ¡Largo!

Cuando llegó a su lado, este se encontraba de pie en el salón principal, de pie frente al gran espejo dorado que adornaba el sitio. Su rostro, usualmente sereno e inexpresivo, estaba adornado con una sonrisa preciosa, tan adorable que lucía fuera de lugar en sus labios, mientras que la mirada en sus ojos estaba totalmente apagada.

Midorima se quedó oculto entre las sombras, dispuesto a descubrir qué era lo que había logrado conseguir ese tipo de expresión en Akashi.

―Espejo, espejo, dime una cosa: ¿quién de todos, es el más hermoso? ―dijo seriamente, pero a pesar de su tono no existía una sola pisca de duda en su pregunta. Más allá de eso parecía estar hablando con alguien, pero allí no había nadie más aparte de él mismo.

O eso era lo que creía.

El Hombre del Espejo permaneció callado durante un largo minuto, pero Akashi no se preocupó; no había nada por lo cual estarlo. Esto no era más que una revisión de rutina, impulsada por las ganas de satisfacer a su ego.

El crepitar del fuego en el centro de la habitación era la música que los acompañaba.

―Akashi-sama, en este día otro ha alcanzado la madurez aún más bello que tú ―sentenció sin titubeos―. Por él, tu poder palidece.

Por lo que dura la mitad de un latido el rostro de Akashi se quebró por completo, fracturándose en una mueca de terror y desesperación tan grande que dejó de ser él mismo totalmente, pero de inmediato recompuso su expresión. Impactado, Midorima escuchó atentamente lo que ocurría, sintiendo que se perdía de la mitad de una conversación de vida o muerte.

―¿Quién es? ―exigió saber, sin prisas. Todo su ser ardía, hervía de ira dentro de su piel, pero no dejó que eso se mostrara en su rostro. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas Shintaro estaba observándolo todo a escondidas, y dejar que lo viera en un estado tan miserable sería peor que cualquier desastre que predijera El Hombre del Espejo.

―Kuroko.

Su ceño se arrugó ligeramente.

―¿Kuroko?, ¿él será mi ruina? Debí matarlo cuando era un niño.

―Cuidado. Su inocencia y pureza pueden llegar a destruirte, pero él también es tu salvación, Alteza. Toma su corazón en tus manos y jamás tendrás que volver a consumir la juventud. No volverás a debilitarte o a envejecer.

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia, hermosa y amenazante, y sus ojos bicolores recobraron el mismo brillo insoportable y casi demente que expuso cuando detuvo el corazón de aquél muchacho hacía unos minutos atrás.

La punta de su lengua barrió suavemente su labio superior.

―Inmortalidad ―susurró―. La inmortalidad. Seré joven para siempre… ¡Shintaro!

Fingiendo indiferencia, el peliverde salió de entre las sombras y se ajustó los lentes levemente, utilizando el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda. Miró hacia donde estaba Akashi, tan quieto y majestuoso que parecía de mentira, como una estatua mal ubicada que, en lugar de estar en medio de una plaza para que todos admiraran su belleza se encontraba en esa semi vacía y vieja habitación, olvidada en lo más profundo de un castillo maldito.

―Shintaro, tráeme al hijo de la reina.

Su voz fue suave, deliciosa y rotunda, sin espacio para equivocaciones.

Asintió a su orden una sola vez.

* * *

El sol había desaparecido nuevamente, sumergiendo la celda en su habitual halo grisáceo. Todo estaba en silencio; incluso el mar parecía haberse callado por completo. Kuroko respiraba suavemente, pero el sonido de sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones no terminaba de llegar a sus oídos.

Todo estaba tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo, a decir verdad.

Un rápido y presuroso sonido de pasos, seguido del tintinear de unas llaves lo alertó repentinamente, indicándole que tenía compañía. Intrigado volteó el rostro en dirección a la puerta, descubriendo una alta figura justo frente a él, dentro de la mazmorra.

―Midorima-san ―exclamó sorprendido.

―¿Te desperté, niño?

El peliceleste negó levemente con la cabeza.

Con pasos lentos, plenamente calculados, Midorima se acercó a la cama de Kuroko y se sentó justo al borde. El príncipe, confundido con esta acción, permaneció inmóvil en su sitio.

―No había entrado jamás.

―Akashi-sama nunca lo quiso ―explicó rápidamente―. Te quiere sólo para él.

―Él me da miedo.

Se hizo un breve silencio, sólo de cinco segundos, y entonces los ojos de intenso color verde se estrellaron contra los celestes.

―¿Y yo también?

Kuroko negó rápidamente, desacreditando el comentario. Era la primera vez en todos estos años que ellos tenían una conversación tan larga, pero no por eso estaba mintiendo. Él nunca había temido al _señor_ de cabello verde.

―No. Midorima-san es diferente de Akashi-san ―dijo con toda sinceridad.

Otra vez, se hizo el silencio.

Algo parecía andar mal; incluso el príncipe celeste pudo notarlo. Una calma cargada de tensión flotaba entre ellos, opresándolos de manera silenciosa. Un acontecimiento importante estaba a punto de ocurrir, y lo que sea que fuera dicho en ese momento sería el detonador de todo lo que se avecinara.

―Tienes que huir.

La voz de Midorima fue baja, lenta y calmada, pero estaba teñida de un pánico palpable. Kuroko lo miró, entre impactado y desconcertado, apoyándose en los codos para verle mejor el rostro.

Su expresión era irreconocible.

―¿Midorima-san? ―susurró―. ¿Qué quiere decir…?

―Es él; te quiere a ti. No sé para qué, pero _te necesita_, y tienes que escapar antes de que logre llegar a alcanzarte. Vamos, corre. ¡Corre!

Sólo bastó una mirada para que Kuroko se diera cuenta que el peliverde no mentía, ni siquiera un poco. Sus cejas estaban profundamente fruncidas, y un brillo de resolución iluminaba su mirada. Estaba totalmente decidido en traicionar a_ su_ rey, sin importar el costo que eso conllevara.

Si había un término para describirlo en ese momento, diría que era determinación. Toda su persona exudaba determinación.

Haciendo acopio de su propia valentía Kuroko saltó de su cama, echando a correr fuera de la celda. No tenía ni idea de cuál sería el camino correcto, pero antes de notarlo se estaba lanzando directo a los largos y angostos pasillos, todos tan pobremente iluminados como su mazmorra. Bajó varias escalerillas, tropezando continuamente con sus pies, hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser el final esos interminables pasajes.

En cuanto dio un paso afuera, el sol impactó de lleno en su cara, cegándolo.

En medio de su desorientación escuchó, lejanamente, los conocidos pasos metálicos de los soldados, y la necesidad de avanzar se hizo superior a cualquier otra emoción. Trastabillando a causa de la ceguera caminó unos cuantos pasos inseguros, los suficientes para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la intensa luz natural, logrando vislumbrar a la guardia justo debajo de donde se encontraba. Apresurado, comenzó a correr otra vez.

Las escaleras eran largas, interminables y oscuras. Se cayó en más de una ocasión, rodando hasta que su cabeza se estrellaba contra el duro suelo de piedra al final de los escalones. Levantándose lentamente y mirando hacia todas direcciones, encontró una puerta de verjas al final de ese pasillo. Rápidamente, tratando de ocasionar el menor ruido posible, se acercó hasta ella y la empujó levemente, notando a dos guardias-totalmente cubiertos por sus armaduras de guerra- en el punto alto de la entrada principal al castillo.

Tal vez, si disminuía su presencia, podría pasar desapercibido. Salió muy lentamente de su escondite.

Con el pulso rezumbando ferozmente en sus oídos echó a correr en línea recta, sin idea de hacia dónde realmente se dirigía. El pesado martillear de los pies de los soldados a sus espaldas era aterrador y apremiante, como una auténtica pesadilla. En medio de la confusión y el terror, se detuvo un segundo, lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no tenía escapatoria; ellos estaban demasiado cerca, casi encima suyo, y la gran verja de manera que en el portón se encontraba firmemente cerrada.

No se atrevió a formular el pensamiento, pero supo inmediatamente que estaba perdido. El sacrificio de Midorima había sido en vano.

―¡Oye! ―lo llamó un señor, tan mayor que fácilmente podría llegar a ser su abuelo. Estaba sucio, delgado y harapiento, pero su rostro mostraba una verdadera expresión de audacia―. Por ahí ―con la mirada, el anciano señaló hacia un pequeño hueco, discreto y sucio, que mantenía cubierto detrás de su cansado burro.

―¡Ahí está! ―escuchó gritar a un soldado―. ¡Deténganlo!

Sin detenerse a sopesarlo Kuroko se deslizó violentamente, ayudándose de la humedad que lo bordeaba para que sus pies realizaran un trayecto más sencillo. No fue así; se chocó de bruces contra las sucias y fétidas aguas del canal, las cuales rebasaron su cabeza y lo cubrieron todo durante lo que sintió como una eternidad. Al volver a la superficie comenzó a arrastrarse, impulsándose hacia adelante entre toda esa porquería. El hedor se adhería rápidamente a su piel, entrando por su nariz hasta los pulmones y afectándole incluso la vista.

Al final, cuando los brazos le dolían de tanto esfuerzo y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas por la pestilencia encontró el extremo del desagüe, descubriendo que éste daba de directo al mar, justo sobre un acantilado

El rugido de las olas y el batir de las aguas lo abrumaron; por primera vez desde que salió de la celda se percató de que todo eso era real, estaba ocurriendo, y si quería sobrevivir tendría que arrojarse a ellas. El corazón se le subió a la garganta, la sangre se le aceleró hasta el punto que su recorrido competía fuertemente con el sonido de la marea; si continuaba de esa manera simplemente entraría en pánico. Habían demasiadas posibilidades de terminar muerto, incluso sin siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de haber saltado.

Respirando profundamente, se echó el cabello hacia atrás y miró hacia abajo, decidido a lanzarse. Recordó entonces, sólo por un segundo, aquélla vez en que él y Aomine-kun habían ido a la playa, después de mucho intentar convencer a su madre de que sí sabía nadar. Ella, renuente, se había negado en un principio, pero ahí fue cuando, revolviéndole el cabello como si fuera más grande que él, El Duque Azul sonrió y sentenció.

―_No se preocupe, Majestad. Cualquier cosa que pase, yo estaré a su lado._

Pero no pasó nada, y Aomine-kun permaneció con él en todo momento.

Ahora él no estaba allí. No había madre ni padre a los que pudiera recurrir asustado, no había un lugar al cual volver arrepentido por rebelarse, no había oportunidad para intentarlo otra vez, simplemente porque la primera no lo había logrado. No; esto era real, y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo ni consolarlo ni llorarlo si moría. Si solamente daba un mal paso, caería mal y se estrellaría con las afiladas rocas del borde, muriendo al instante y perdiéndose en el fondo, yéndose de este mundo como si nunca hubiera siquiera existido.

Con todo eso acumulándose en su interior apretó los párpados, estrechó las manos contra el pecho y se dejó caer limpiamente. Su cabeza se llenó de un montón de pensamientos, todos dirigidos a sus padres y su amigo, tan lejos de él en esos momentos que se sentían como si nunca hubieran existido realmente, y toda su vida no fuera más que un simple desvarío de su cansada mente. Las sonrisas de su madre, los consejos de su padre, la compañía de Aomine-kun…todo eso se desvaneció, y lo único que perduró durante el breve lapso entre la caída y el aterrizaje fue el deseo de lograrlo, de sobrevivir a ello, y entonces el beso del agua helada lo envolvió por completo.

Como si fuera una bofetada, las olas lo golpearon por todos lados, desorientándolo y haciéndole olvidar por un segundo dónde era arriba y dónde era abajo. El agua se metió por su nariz y por su boca, haciendo de respirar una tarea titánica, pero en cuanto logró absorber un poco de aire en sus pulmones comenzó a impulsarse, avanzando tan lentamente que, cuando tocó las rocas que bordeaban la playa, le parecieron que habían pasado años desde que se arrojara del vacío que funcionaba como drenaje.

Tosió, aferrándose tan fuertemente a las piedras que le dolieron las yemas de los dedos, y con el paso tan lento como si no hubiera utilizado las piernas en años atravesó una pequeña cueva rocosa que conectaba el mar con la orilla arenosa. Y allí, de la nada, había un hermoso caballo negro, tan tranquilo como si hubiera estado esperándolo todo este tiempo.

Confundido, Kuroko creyó que tal vez Midorima-san lo había dejado ahí, a sabiendas de que su huía lo llevaría hasta la playa, pero lo halló poco creíble. No tenía ni idea de qué hacía realmente ahí ese animal tan bello, pero en cuanto se acercó hacia él e intentó montarlo, éste echó a correr sin ni siquiera haber recibido la orden.

Rápidamente, se alejaron del castillo y sus alrededores malditos a una velocidad alucinante. Atravesaron un pequeñísimo pueblo, tan minúsculo que parecía más bien una extensión de la población dentro de las murallas del palacio. Los habitantes, personas llenas de suciedad con el rostro amargo de quienes jamás han probado nada más que miseria se acercaron a él, blandiendo sus rústicas armas-que iban desde palas hasta burdos hierros oxidados- de forma intimidante. Quizás lo confundieron como una amenaza, y al percatarse de que no era más que un niño lo dejaron partir, sin otra cosa más que un pequeño susto apretándole el pecho.

Uno que se hizo más grande en cuanto escuchó el galopar de los caballos de los soldados justo detrás suyo. Sus cascos chocaban ferozmente contra la tierra húmeda y lodosa, acelerando tan rápido que Kuroko creyó que no eran reales, sino demonios atemorizantes encargados de perseguirlo incluso en sus pesadillas. Apretando el paso, su caballo corrió tan rápido como le fue posible, llegando a lugares que sus ojos no habían visto nunca en su corta vida fuera de la celda. Los árboles estaban secos, muertos hasta las raíces, y la tierra parecía tan infértil y oscura que no creyó posible que ese fuera el lugar que alguna vez llegó a gobernar su madre. Todo lucía tan… muerto.

Desconcertado por este horrible cambio, perdió la noción del camino, internándose en la espesa niebla de un bosque desprovisto de vida. El caballo aminoró el paso, yendo de trote a lento, para entonces comenzar a relinchar. Estaba asustado. Con cuidado de no caerse Kuroko se aferró a la crin, pero repentinamente el animal cayó en una profunda fosa de lodo, hundiéndose hasta la cabeza. Del impacto, el peliceleste salió disparado de su lugar, aterrizando violentamente contra la polvorienta y seca tierra que los rodeaba.

―¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo! ―pidió, pero el pobre estaba totalmente aterrado.

El sonido del metal chocando contra sí mismo lo instó a levantar la mirada, notando que los soldados estaban cerca, no a más de unos cuantos metros de distancia. Miró al caballo asustado, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho ante la alternativa de tener que dejarlo, los guardias estaban ya demasiado próximos como para continuar intentándolo. Dedicándole una última mirada llena de dolor, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr bosque adentro.

Las ramas estaban tiesas y altas, tan altas que rebasaban por mucho su propia estatura. Lentamente, como si fuera un mal sueño, el ruido de los soldados se hizo débil conforme avanzaba, hasta que al final dejó de escucharlo del todo. Aliviado ante este hecho se detuvo a tomar un respiro, el primero que se permitía en todo el día, y luego miró a su alrededor.

No se veía ni el cielo ni el sol; no había ni el menor resquicio de luz, y la niebla era tan espesa que simplemente no se podía adivinar si era de día o de noche donde se encontraba. Siendo consciente de este hecho reanudó su camino, dispuesto a buscar algún lugar un poco menos lúgubre.

Había tantas raíces y troncos secos que resultaba difícil el poder avanzar. El silencio era abrumador, y extrañamente sentía como si las ramas se movieran por sí solas. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel. Estaba todo tan tenebroso, que en cuanto escuchó el graznido de un cuervo dio un salto tan grande como si le hubieran pegado algo frío al cuerpo. No supo porqué, en ese momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de huir.

Estaba muy cansado y los pies le dolían, pero echó a correr tanto rápido como pudo, tropezando con sus propios pies y cayendo de bruces sobre el suelo. Al chocarse, el polvo que se levantó por su caída se metió velozmente por sus fosas nasales, provocándole picazón en la garganta y dificultad para respirar. Tosió ampliamente, incorporándose apenas y arrastrándose en línea recta, sin tener la menor noción de hacia dónde se dirigía. Trastabilló varias veces, atravesó un charco lodoso entre él un nuevo tramo de tierra y finalmente se desplomó, rendido.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, sus ojos ardían y la garganta le dolía tanto como si lo estuvieran asfixiando. Clavó los dedos en la fangosa tierra marrón sobre la que estaba tirado, sintiendo algo suave y frío, y luego se dio cuenta de que no eran más que cadáveres de aves muertas. Espantado, volvió a ponerse de pie, dando tumbos en todas direcciones. Nada estaba donde debería estar, ni siquiera él. Estaba volteado, teñido de negro, y continuar caminando resultaba demasiado duro.

Volvió a caer, aterrizando sobre sus manos, y antes de que se diera cuenta había un montón de insectos subiendo por su brazo, caminando por su hombro y llegando hasta su rostro. Asqueado y horrorizado reanudó la marcha, pero todo era demasiado ruidoso, demasiado oscuro, demasiado interminable. Las ramas comenzaron a picarle, incrustándose en su piel como si fueran dagas, y repentinamente un árbol extendió sus alas, asustándolo como uno de los monstruos que aparecían en los libros que su maestro le enseñaba de niño y le causaban pesadillas, haciéndolo saltar aterrado y caer sobre su espalda.

Y ahí fue cuando se rindió. Ya no había nada por qué luchar, nadie por quién luchar. Estaba solo, agotado y olvidado, y no existía nada sobre la Tierra más dulce que esa placidez que se alzaba sobre su mente, alejando todo el miedo, la ansiedad y oscuridad a su alrededor, así que simplemente se ahogó en ella, sumergiéndose en una inconsciencia con sabor a muerte que deseó no acabara nunca.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, se preguntó qué habría pensado Aomine-kun de su rendición.

* * *

―¿Cómo fue que un inocente chiquillo puso a mi mejor hombre como estúpido? ¿Eh, Shintaro?

La voz de Akashi era dulce, calmada, pero al mismo tiempo se escuchaba tan furiosa y llena de ira que Midorima no pudo reconocerla del todo. Permaneció de pie frente al fuego, callado, observando cómo el pelirrojo clavaba sus completamente vacíos ojos bicolores sobre su rostro.

―Armado con un clavo, y ya ―continuó narrando, su rostro convertido en el más hermoso de los retratos―. De tener un estoque, habría podido pasar sobre ti y tomar mi reino, ¿no te parece?

Silencio de parte del peliverde. Akashi suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

―Te pedí al hijo de la reina y tú lo dejaste escapar. Se deslizó entre tus dedos débiles. Tú juraste que ibas a protegerme, ¿cierto? Por _su_ vida, según dijiste ―una mirada verde, dura como el acero se estrelló contra los hermosos y perfectamente desprovistos de emociones ojos del rey, quien se acercaba a paso lento―. No lo hiciste en serio, por lo que veo. No te importa la vida de eso muchacho ni un poco… ¿cómo se _llamaba_?, ¿Kazunari…?

―Déjalo a _él_ fuera de esto ―intentó decir su nombre, pronunciar esa sencilla palabra, pero su lengua se anudó en cuanto formuló la idea de hacerlo. Y dolió. Solamente pensar en su nombre dolió, pero no iba a permitir que Akashi lo notara.

―No me tienes lealtad, Shintaro. No la tienes. Nadie me la tiene. Sólo… ―se calló, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por menos de lo que dura un latido de corazón, y su expresión perfectamente lisa se alteró en algo lleno de amargura, igual que cuando estaba mirando al muchacho de esa mañana. Luego volvió a la normalidad―. ¿Dónde está Kuroko, Shintaro?

―Los soldados lo siguieron hasta el Bosque Tenebroso, y lo perdieron ahí.

El pelirrojo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, como si estuviera negando. Terminó de acercarse, quedando justo frente a él.

―De nada me sirve que esté en ese bosque perdido. Necesito su corazón, Shintaro. Y tuviste que fallarme.

―¿Acaso no te lo he entregado todo, Akashi-sama? ¿Acaso no he dedicado cada segundo de mi existencia a complacerte? ¿Acaso no te di mi vida y mi alma para servirte? ―murmuró entre dientes, furioso. La herida autoinfringida en el rostro todavía dolía, pero seguro ya se había curado por completo. Ahora sólo podía procesar la información dicha por Akashi, y su necesidad de poseer el corazón de Kuroko.

―No. Lo hiciste para que Kazunari viviera. Para que él no ocupara tu lugar.

La ira estalló en todo su cuerpo, tiñéndolo todo de un color tan rojo como el de la sangre. Apretó los dientes, tan fuerte que escuchó cómo rechinaban, pero se mantuvo tan quieto que incluso dejó de respirar. Akashi lo miró fijamente por unos segundos más, luego dio la vuelta.

―No tengo poder en ese bosque. Si quieres enmendar tu error vas a tener que buscarme a un hombre, uno que lo conozca. Un hombre que quiera cazarlo.

* * *

Y así es como termina nuestro primer capítulo. Es tremendamente largo, lo sé, pero necesitaba poner todos estos detalles para que la historia siga su curso tal y como lo tengo planeado. Si llegaron hasta aquí, mil gracias por leer; significan mucho para mí. Quizás les resulte un poco aburrido, pero les prometo que pronto tendrán más conversaciones, acción y sí, Yaoi del bueno (o sea del sucio).

Si tienen dudas, quejas, tomates, lechugas, no duden en dejarme un review con toooodos sus pensamientos. No tienen idea de cómo los apreciaría, `v`)/


	3. 2: Una Vida

No hay excusas para mi tardanza. En verdad, siento muchísimo la demora, pero he tenido una semana horrible. Primero me enfermé en pleno lunes, el día que siempre escojo para escribir, y en ese momento no había escrito ni media palabra. Luego, en el ajetreo de comprar los boletos para ir a ver _Avengers_ antes de que se agotaran, no tuve tiempo de sentarme a hacer nada.

_Pero eso a ustedes no les interesa, ¿verdad?_

Bien, bien, de todas maneras, les prometo que actualizaré a más tardar el lunes nuevamente, así compenso el tiempo perdido. _(El capítulo no está editado; acabo de terminarlo y no he tenido tiempo de corregirlo, disculpen cualquier porquería gramatical)._

**Kuroko no Basket **y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

Una Vida

Fue puro ruido, la verdad.

Cuando Kagami atravesó la pared, lo único que escuchó fue puro ruido. No se percató del golpe, ni de tumulto de personas que lo miraron con mala cara, ni del fuerte y amargo cambio de temperatura, de cálido y seco dentro del bar a húmedo y sofocante, igual al agua hirviendo, en el exterior.

Solamente fue puro ruido, y podía estar seguro de que la mayoría provenía desde dentro de su cabeza.

―¡Págame el dinero que me debes!

Furioso como un animal salvaje, un tipo grandote, quizás el doble de lo que él era, se hizo paso entre la muchedumbre y avanzó hacia donde estaba. Dándose cuenta del peligro comenzó a arrastrarse, intentando moverse rápido en esa tierra lodosa que más que ayudarlo parecía absorberlo hacia adentro, pero al final desistió. Se puso de pie, tambaleándose varias veces hasta que las cosas dejaron de dar vueltas, y encaró al sujeto que parecía dispuesto a sacarle las tripas.

―¡Y también el de ella! ―continuó gritando.

―Me lo bebí todo ―farfulló Kagami, sosteniéndose de alguien-no estaba muy seguro si era hombre o mujer- y esbozando una sonrisa que tenía más de mueca que de otra cosa―. Te lo devuelvo cuando vuelva a salir.

Se llevó el tarro-¿cómo era que todavía lo conservaba en la mano?- a los labios, sorbiendo el amargo líquido que tanto necesitaba en su sistema, pero al final éste ni siquiera llegó a su garganta. Borracho como estaba, intuyó que la culpa era del tipejo que no lo dejaba en paz de una vez por todas, así que decidió ponerlo en su lugar. Lanzó el puño en su dirección con toda la fuerza que pudo recolectar-la cual no era mucha-, pero su mano no hizo más que desviarse de una manera humillante. Molesto, intentó golpearlo con la jarra, pero en el momento en que la blandió, el tipo la detuvo con el puño, apartándola con un sonido que martilleó en sus sienes.

Oh, vaya. Qué pelea en la que se había metido.

Con un golpe que tuvo más de empujón que otra cosa, el pelirrojo terminó de bruces contra una vieja mesa de mesa del bar, recargándose de quienquiera que estuviera a su alrededor para recuperar el equilibrio.

―¡Quiero que me pagues!

―¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues aquí está!

Alzando al brazo con un movimiento brusco, estrelló la jarra contra la cabeza del sujeto, la cual se reventó con un sonido tremendo. El muy maldito no sangró, ni siquiera se perturbó un poco; era tan fuerte como un roble. Al contrario, pareció enfurecerse el doble por el atrevimiento. Agarrando a Kagami por los hombros lo lanzó contra la destrozada pared de la taberna, logrando que quedara más aturdido y desorientado de lo que ya estaba. Reacio a quedar como un imbécil, se levantó dando tumbos por la tierra lodosa e intentó pelear.

El tipo, aprovechando que su oponente se movía a rastras, lo pateó en la pantorrilla, haciendo que el otro tambaleara y chocara contra uno de los idiotas que estaban observando la pelea a su alrededor. Apremiado por salvar su pellejo el pelirrojo lo empujó contra su agresor, quien de un solo golpe lo dejó tendido en el suelo. Hizo lo mismo con otro, quien recibió el mismo castigo por estar en el lugar equivocado, y una vez asegurado su camino, lanzó el puño contra el hombre.

Ah, pero falló. Y de qué manera, además, golpeando erróneamente a uno de los caballos tranquilamente asentados junto al abrevadero. El animal, exaltado, le devolvió el ataque con toda la fuerza de sus patas traseras, lanzándolo de espaldas con tal velocidad que su cabeza rebotó contra la tierra. Intentó incorporarse nuevamente, defender su honor como un hombre, pero qué va; quedó hecho polvo ahí mismo.

Todo se hizo oscuro…

Oscuro…

Oscuro.

Y, de repente, se encontró a sí mismo siendo arrancado de la inconsciencia, sacándolo del barreño en el cual se ahogaba con la misma velocidad de una rata en una cubeta. Cuatro soldados del reino lo rodeaban, acompañado de otro hombre, uno alto de de brillante cabello verde, quien tenía una expresión tan seria que hasta una piedra parecía más alegre.

El aire a su alrededor se sintió frío en su rostro.

―El rey demanda tu presencia ―habló el peliverde, su voz tan monocorde como su aspecto.

―¿No ha notado que me estoy bañando? ―farfulló estúpidamente, pero no había ni terminado de escupir las palabras cuando los uniformados lo alzaron de su lugar y lo lanzaron dentro de una carreta, tan sucia que lucía más para transportar animales que personas―. ¡Oye! ¡Suéltenme!

Nadie le hizo caso.

* * *

De un empujón lo arrojaron dentro del salón, un lugar tan grande que Kagami creyó jamás conocería. Tenía una alfombra roja oscura y columnas altísimas, tan gruesas que podría ocultar a dos hombres de su propia contextura. La luz del sol se derramaba tenue y blancuzca, necesitando la ayuda de velas para iluminar completamente la estancia. Al final había un trono, y alguien estaba sentado allí.

Los soldados lo zarandearon bruscamente, obligándolo a que avance como si entre sus planes estuviera el huir de ese sitio-cosa que, con tantos guardias, resultaría imposible-.

―¡Ya! ―gruñó, molesto. Se sacudió las manos que lo aprisionaban, pero éstas no hicieron más que sujetarlo con más fuerza. No lo soltaron hasta que estuvieron al frente, dejándolo como si fuera una bolsa de basura.

Se acomodó la ropa-una ropa que _ellos_ le habían entregado- y enfrentó al rey, mirándolo por primera vez en su vida. Estaba vestido de negro, un negro que resaltaba con la blanca y luminosa piel que poseía, y su corona era igualmente negra. Tenía el cabello mucho más rojo que el suyo, igual al color de la sangre, pero nada de eso se comparaba a su rostro tan apabullante, o a sus ojos totalmente inverosímiles. Ninguno de los que lo habían visto antes le había hecho justicia; sus rasgos eran tan exquisitos que resultaba imposible describirlos con palabras, incluso por un poeta y no un don nadie como Kagami. Ni siquiera parecía ser mayor que él, la verdad, pero su rostro era tan perfecto que la edad no se le notaba en absoluto. Era tan hermoso que fácilmente habría podido pasar por un ángel, y si él hubiera sido un creyente, definitivamente habría caído de rodillas y lo hubiera adorado.

Pero él ya no creía en nada.

El tipo de cabello verde estaba justo al lado del rey.

―Shintaro me dices que estás de luto ―murmuró. Su voz era tan o más perfecta de lo que esperaba, un sonido delicioso que acariciaba sus oídos y lo dejaba con ganas de escuchar más. Todo en él era perfecto, inigualable, hermoso―, y que además eres un ebrio; de los pocos que han ido al Bosque Tenebroso y salido con vida.

―Sí ―escupió, arrastrando las palabras.

―Uno de mis prisioneros escapó ahí.

―Ya está muerto.

Akashi miró al peliverde por un segundo, luego regresó su atención a Kagami. Su rostro increíble se puso en blanco.

―Búscalo ―ordenó en un susurro, tan dulce que su corazón dio un vuelco de la impresión―. Tráelo ante mí.

―No. Ya estuve en ese bosque y no voy a volver.

―Serás recompensado en abundancia.

―¿Y de qué me servirá si ya estoy muerto y los cuervos se comen mis ojos? ―refutó bruscamente, molesto. No creyó que lo llevaran hasta allá sólo para eso. De haberlo sabido, le habría mandado su respuesta a _Su Majestad_ tranquilamente con el peliverde, sin necesidad de tanto jaleo. Incluso aunque se hubiera perdido de ver su rostro.

El rey plantó sus ojos fijamente en él, luego los desvió.

―¿Por qué es ese prisionero tan valioso? ―quiso saber de todas maneras.

―Eso es algo que no te interesa.

―Yo determinaré qué me interesa, gracias.

―Tú tienes que obedecerme. Es tu deber ―su perfecta voz se elevó ligeramente, casi nada, pero suficiente para helarle la sangre con esa sola frase. Aún así, permaneció firme en su opinión.

―¿Y si me rehúso, qué?

Con un movimiento sincronizado, todos los guardias a su alrededor avanzaron hasta él y apuntaron sus lanzas sobre su pecho, esperando la orden del rey para asesinarlo.

Kagami sonrió, altivo, y miró al hermoso rostro de su interlocutor desde donde su altura superior se lo permitía.

―Se lo imploro, hágame el favor ―exigió.

Con la misma belleza y elegancia de un lobo en plena cacería, el rey se levantó de su trono y se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba. Alzó levemente la mano, acción que conllevó a que todos los soldados retiraran sus armas inmediatamente, y clavó la mirada exclusivamente en él.

―Déjame explicarte una cosa. Los únicos a los que le permito hablarme mirándome directamente a los ojos, son sólo aquellos que me obedecen ―su mano, tan ligera como el roce de una pluma, se posó sobre su hombro casualmente―. A los que se oponen a mí, no les permito que me miren desde arriba.

Kagami observó sus ojos, perfectos e inimaginables, mientras le decía estas palabras, y de repente comenzó a sentir como si nada más existiera; sus músculos de volvieron de mantequilla, inservibles, y todo desapareció, quedando solamente él y esos ojos. El rojo era tan rojo que dolía, profundo como ninguna otra cosa que él hubiera conocido antes, y el dorado tan brillante que era como contemplar oro en su estado más puro. Poco a poco, sintió cómo caía dentro de ellos, hundiéndose como si fuera una roca.

―Cálmate.

El susurro del rey fue suave, bajo y autoritario, suficiente para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. No sabía cómo, en verdad que no, pero su rostro se encontraba a la misma altura que el suyo, o tal vez menos. Siendo sinceros, estaba cayendo. Con la misma mano que tenía sobre su hombro, el rey lo empujó hacia el suelo por completo.

Los cuervos graznaron alborotados.

―¿Así que quieres reunirte con tu amado_ hermano_? ―preguntó con calma, volviendo a su lugar en el trono. Su rostro estaba liso como el más fino de los retratos.

―¡No se atreva a hablar de mi _hermano_! ―bramó enfurecido, todavía desorientado por el efecto de los ojos del rey. Intentó levantarse nuevamente, dándose cuenta de lo patético que debería de verse así tirado en el piso, pero el bastón del peliverde lo mantuvo firmemente en su puesto.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un breve segundo.

Un asomo de sonrisa bailó en las comisuras de los labios de Akashi, dándole a su ya insoportable belleza la apariencia de un dios.

―Lo extrañas, ¿verdad? ―su voz se hizo una octava más empalagosa, más irresistible de lo que ya era, y lentamente comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante, mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos―. Si pudieras verlo otra vez, ¿qué es lo que darías?

Kagami lo miró de vuelta, confuso e irritado, perdiéndose en los rasgos malditamente perfectos de ese demonio con rostro de ángel. No se podía confiar en nada de lo que dijera, pero por Himuro… Él daría cualquier cosa, incluso su alma, con tal de sólo verlo _una_ vez más.

Frunció el ceño.

―Conoces mis poderes, ¿cierto? Ve por el niño y yo te devolveré a tu _hermano_ ―explicó suavemente, empleando el mismo tono que se utiliza para calmar a un bebé que llora.

Él negó con la cabeza, intentando sacarse las ilusiones que se habían formulado con esa única frase.

―Nada lo puede revivir.

―Yo sí.

Sólo por un segundo, el tipo de cabello verde miró al rey, y de sus ojos se desbordó la más terrible de las furias, mezclado con miedo e indignación. Pareció una mirada interminable, tan aguda que habría hecho palidecer a cualquiera que la hubiera recibido, sin embargo nadie lo notó, y rápidamente recobró la compostura.

Kagami tampoco lo vio.

Akashi se reclinó contra su trono, y la sonrisilla que esbozaba se convirtió en una de verdad, tan deslumbrante que hasta el sol palidecía ante su brillo.

―Una vida por otra vida ―sentenció.

Kagami escuchó sus palabras, tan dulces y divinas que sonaban más como música que como frases realmente dichas, y su mente, en contra de su voluntad, comenzó a formular imágenes, de esas que todavía lo atormentaban cuando quedaba rendido en el suelo de alguna cantina o en el granero de algún buen samaritano que se apiadaba de él y le daba refugio por esa noche. Vio lo que fue su vida-lo que podía _volver_ a ser- con Himuro a su lado, las noches que pasaron en vela por estar huyendo de los dueños de tal o cual cosa recién robada, las tardes en que dormían a pierna suelta en una habitación cualquiera de un lugar cualquiera, las largas e inacabables mañanas en que se amaban sin descanso, con el moreno diciendo su nombre, su _verdadero_ nombre, en incontables susurros que le llegaban hasta el alma, y entonces él también decía el suyo y juraban amarse así, _así_, para siempre, porque siempre estarían juntos y el mañana sería tan maravilloso como el hoy y el ayer. Luego se reirían de las personas y dirían que son _"hermanos"_ delante de todos, porque nadie merecía saber el verdadero afecto que compartían entre ellos.

La vida _podía_ ser así, otra vez.

―Acepto.

Y de nuevo, la misma mirada del peliverde recayó en la perfectamente complacida expresión de su rey.

* * *

El bosque era tan aterrador y siniestro como lo recordaba, tal vez más. Sus ramas altas y secas se retorcían como manos huesudas dispuestas a atacarlo, la niebla espesa y helada se arremolinaba entre ellos y se metía por su nariz hasta dejarlo con una sensación molesta en la garganta, como si al menor descuido fuera a ahogarse. Los guardias avanzaban cautelosos, desenvainando sus espadas ante cualquier ruidillo que resonara en medio del perturbador silencio, y los pasos de Kagami se hicieron más y más calculados.

El tipo de cabello verde lo seguía como si fuera su sombra.

―No pudo haber ido muy lejos ―susurró en voz baja, escrutando la oscuridad con los ojos entrecerrados―. ¡Hagan justo lo que yo haga! ―ordenó, y luego un suspiro que tenía más de resoplo escapó de sus labios―… Qué mala idea.

Avanzaron en medio del lúgubre campo muerto, atentos a cualquier alteración del ambiente, por más mínima que fuera, y Kagami sintió cómo sus pies se hundían en el fango de esa manera tan asquerosa y espeluznante propia del bosque. Él nunca le había temido a nada, mucho menos al lodo, pero sólo Dios sabe qué podía llegar a sucederle si se dejaba enterrar completamente por esa tierra húmeda y muerta.

―Kagami.

El tipo de cabello verde se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo con la misma expresión seria y amarga que tenía cuando lo vio por primera vez, hacía unas horas atrás. Su ropa de brillante color naranja contrastaba vívidamente con su cabellera verde, y sus ojos, también verdes, estaban iluminados por lo que parecía una emoción intensa.

Estaban bastante apartados de los otros soldados que estaban acompañándolos, así que si su intención era hacer una confesión, este sería el momento perfecto.

―Akashi-sama te mintió ―soltó de repente, escupiendo el nombre de _su_ rey como si fuera una blasfemia―. Él no puede traer a tu _hermano_ a la vida; ni a él, ni a nadie.

Kagami lo miró durante unos instantes, confundido, mientras su cabeza procesaba lentamente las palabras recién expresadas. Sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, pero peor. Mucho peor.

El rey no podía traerlo a la vida. No podía devolverle a Himuro. Nunca podría verlo de nuevo.

―¡Mentira! ―gritó, lanzando violentamente su hacha contra el sujeto, quien no hizo más que esquivarla limpiamente y propinarle un fuerte golpe en los dedos, suficiente para hacerlo soltar el arma―. Él me prometió que lo traería. ¡¿Dónde está mi _hermano_?!

Furioso y con el corazón destrozado, volvió a arremeter contra el peliverde, esta vez desenvainando el hacha pequeña y blandiéndola sin el menor de los titubeos. No le importaba que el tipo no fuera el rey; igualmente lo mataría. Lo mataría por haber ido a buscarlo, por haberlo llevado ante ese maldito demonio de rostro irresistible y palabras envolventes, palabras que le hicieron volver a tener esperanzas entorno a volver a ver lo único que había querido, lo único que había amado más que su propia vida. Le cortaría la garganta por mentiroso, y luego haría lo mismo con el rey.

Midorima, viendo la ira llamear ferozmente en los ojos de aquél hombre, comprendió su dolor perfectamente, y fue como si lo viviera personalmente _otra vez_. Detuvo sus golpes fácilmente, doblándole la muñeca para que soltara el hacha y tirándolo al suelo de una patada rápida y contundente.

―No tenemos tiempo para eso ―se apresuró a decir, reacomodándose los lentes en el puente de la nariz y dando un paso hacia atrás―. Ve, encuentra al niño, y huye con él lo más lejos que puedas.

Kagami lo miró con verdadero odio, levantándose y recogiendo sus armas con movimientos bruscos.

―¿Y a mí eso qué me importa ahora? Ese prisionero es problema del rey; ya no es asunto mío.

―Quiere matarlo. Akashi-sama quiere sacarle el corazón ―su voz se hizo más ferviente, más impresionante, y Kagami no pudo evitar observar detenidamente su rostro. Su expresión, que siempre había sido plana, se había convertido en algo totalmente miserable―. No sé para qué, pero necesita su corazón.

Parpadeó dos veces.

―…¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? ―inquirió, renuente.

―Tú conoces este bosque; llévatelo tan lejos como puedas. Llévalo a un lugar donde jamás lo encuentre.

Kagami lo miró largamente, la ira todavía hirviendo dentro de su piel. Él ya no tenía nada qué perder, nada qué ganar, nada por qué vivir. No lo quedaba nada, ni siquiera el sueño de volver a tener a Himuro en sus brazos. Su vida no era más que un desperdicio, y su muerte no le importaría a nadie más que a los animales que comerían su cadáver, con suerte. En realidad, le tenía sin ningún cuidado si vivía o moría ahora.

―Sólo una cosa más ―quiso saber, interesado desde el fondo de su corazón―. En verdad, ¿_por qué_ yo?

El peliverde recompuso su expresión, ocultándose detrás de una máscara de indiferencia.

―Porque me recuerdas a mí.

* * *

Ruido de pasos. La luz del sol cayendo sobre su rostro.

Kuroko despertó lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces para aclarar su vista y despejar su embotada mente adormilada. Miró a su alrededor, desorientado, preguntándose dónde estaba y porqué, y entonces su mente se llenó de imágenes rápidas y violentas, tan diferentes que resultaban difícil relacionarlas entre ellas, recordando así cómo había sido su día y cómo es que había acabado ahí.

Había huido del rey. Su exilio en la Torre había terminado.

El sonido de pasos acercándose volvió a romper la quietud del bosque, y la urgencia de correr se apoderó de su cuerpo tan pronto como lo oyó. Seguramente serían los guardias del castillo, buscándolo incansablemente para volver a encarcelarlo. Se incorporó rápidamente, alejándose del lugar tan rápido como sus torpes pies podían permitírselo, peleando con las ramas que estorbaban más que otra cosa. Alzó la vista nuevamente, asustado, intentando serenarse para que los nervios no le traicionaran, y entonces descubrió, a lo lejos, una figura en medio de la niebla.

Con el corazón en la garganta echó a correr en dirección opuesta, su pulso retumbando en sus oídos tan fuerte que acallaba cualquier otro sonido a su alrededor, desde el graznido de los cuervos hasta los pasos de su perseguidor. Batalló con las ramas que se clavaban en su piel ferozmente, cortándolo como pequeñas dagas sedientas de sangre, y se escondió en las raíces huecas de un gran árbol muerto, envolviendo sus piernas con los brazos y abrazándose a ellas. Se mordió la uña del pulgar derecho, deseando poder aguzar más su oído y escuchar qué ocurría en el exterior.

Entonces apareció una figura oscura, moviéndose tan sigilosamente que, de no ser por el ruido que produjeron la maleza al romperse bajo sus pies, no lo hubiera descubierto.

Kuroko se estremeció, aterrado. El estómago le dio una vuelta, advirtiéndole que estaba a punto de vomitar, pero apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas y soportó las arcadas tanto como pudo sin estallar.

Luego, no hubo más nada, sólo su respiración acelerada. Ni pasos, ni ramas secas, solo él y el bosque.

Y entonces lo sacaron abruptamente de su refugio.

―¡No! ―gritó, presa del pánico.

El hombre realmente no era un hombre, sino un muchacho de más o menos su misma edad. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro, muy oscuro, igual que sus ojos, y era alto, casi tan alto como Midorima-san. Estaba sucio, más sucio que el mismo Kuroko y quizás más sucio que cualquiera de las personas que hubiera visto en su camino al bosque, pero eso parecía tenerlo sin cuidado. Su ceño estaba tan profundamente fruncido que lucía como si estuviera grabado sobre su rostro.

No tenía uniforme de la guardia, lo cual era lo más importante.

―Debes ayudarme ―suplicó en voz baja, muy baja, tanto que no se escuchó ni él mismo. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo de que tal vez, si hablaba demasiado, los soldados lo escucharían e irían tras él tan rápido que no tendría tiempo siquiera de formular la palabra escape en su mente. Su única esperanza ahora era, sin lugar a dudas, la ayuda de ese joven.

El pelirrojo lo miró por varios segundos sin decir nada, su rostro tan lleno de emociones que no se podría decir cuál de todas era la más resaltable-aunque, siendo honestos, el enfado estaba ganando muy bien la batalla-, hasta que finalmente sacudió la cabeza y fortaleció su agarre, sujetándolo tan fuerte que Kuroko creyó que le partiría el brazo en dos.

―¡Shht! ―ordenó, tapándole la boca con la mano izquierda. El príncipe se percató vagamente de que, en la otra, llevaba un hacha―. Quédate callado o nos van a descubrir.

El sonido de pasos acercándose se hizo cada vez más fuerte, más cercano, y el temblor de Kuroko se hizo insoportable de sobrellevar. El muchacho de cabello rojo sólo esperó, observando la espesa neblina con la misma fijación que Aomine-kun cuando se subía al manzanero del castillo, y entonces, haciéndole una seña, indicó que echara a correr.

Él obedeció inmediatamente, alejándose tan rápido como se lo permitía la imposible vegetación muerta del bosque, perdiendo de vista al joven. El ruido de las espadas y el metal al chocarse hicieron eco en sus oídos, y Kuroko sólo esperó que _no_ muriera. Lo deseó desde el fondo de su corazón, que el pobre no muriera. No sólo por él, sino también por la familia del muchacho, que seguramente estaban esperándolo en su casa, rogándole al cielo que lo acompañe en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en un lugar como ese.

Al final, el sonido se apagó.

El príncipe se quedó quieto, la espalda firmemente apoyada contra un pequeño tronco que le dejaba libre la vista de cualquier peligro que pudiera aparecerse, y entonces nuevamente su boca fue cubierta por una áspera mano cubierta de tierra, presionándolo más contra su escondite.

El terror estalló en sus venas, pero después se percató de que era el muchacho de cabello rojo. Aliviado, dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

―No corras tan lejos de mi vista, te puedes perder ―advirtió secamente.

―Gracias. Por ayudarme.

―Todavía no he dicho que te ayudaré ―sus ojos vagaron sobre el rostro peliceleste nuevamente. Parecía bastante más molesto que antes―. ¿Por qué eres tan importante para el rey?, ¿por qué necesita tu corazón?

Kuroko lo miró de vuelta, serio, intentando buscarle un significado coherente a sus palabras, pero no halló ninguno.

―No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que tengo que huir.

El pelirrojo frunció más el ceño -si es que eso era posible-, y se cruzó fuertemente de brazos.

―¿Huyes de _tu_ rey, pero no sabes por qué?

―Él no es mi rey ―negó inmediatamente, como si le hubieran dicho algún insulto. Kagami observó el plano, completamente liso rostro del chico delante de él, y de repente, todo encajó en su cabeza.

Sus ojos de abrieron más de lo que creía podían hacerlo.

―Tú…eres el hijo de la reina Satsuki. Por eso el rey te quiere muerto… ―murmuró, convencido de lo que decían sus palabras sin necesidad de otra confirmación.

El peliceleste permaneció callado, su dulce y bello rostro inexpresivo totalmente en blanco.

―¿Qué acaso Akashi-san no nos quiere a todos muertos?

El pelirrojo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y luego jadeó levemente de dolor. Metió su mano dentro de la camisa, palpando suavemente la piel debajo de la clavícula, y al retirarla un leve rastro de sangre adornaba sus dedos.

Sangre.

Un resoplido de fastidio escapó de sus labios.

―¡Bah! Olvídalo ―gruñó. Recogió sus armas y se dio media vuelta, encaminándose lejos de Kuroko― nunca debí meterme en asuntos del rey. Soy un estúpido.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó el príncipe, presuroso, el corazón latiéndole tan rápido como cuando había escapado de la Torre. No quería volver a quedarse sólo ahí, perdido y sin la compañía de nadie.

El pelirrojo volteó, mirándolo de mala manera, y se detuvo en medio de su caminata.

―Lejos de ti. Problemas es lo único que me has traído.

Kuroko se apresuró a llegar a su lado, alcanzándolo tan pronto que incluso fue como si ni siquiera lo hubiera calculado, empujando fuera de su camino las ramas que le estovaban en el proceso.

―El Duque Azul del castillo Hammond, ¿sigue con vida? ―quiso saber, su voz saliendo como un jadeo acelerado. Le tenía tanto pavor a la respuesta, que por un segundo se arrepintió seriamente de haber formulado la pregunta.

El muchacho continuó mirándolo feo.

―Sí.

Esa respuesta lo hizo sentir como si todos los años encarcelados hubieran valido la pena.

―Necesito que me lleves allá. Tiene un ejército, él podría ayudarnos.

El pelirrojo se acuclilló, una sonrisa sarcástica curvando sus labios.

―¿El Duque y sus tropas? ―se rió, arrancando unas cuantas hierbas de aspecto nada bonito y llevándoselas a la boca―. Sólo campesinos y lavanderas con palos ―se puso de pie nuevamente, escupiendo el contenido en su mano y aplicándolo en la herida recién descubierta―. He visto ovejas que pelean mejor.

Su rostro se crispó de dolor.

―Yo valgo mucho. Por eso estás aquí, ¿no es así? ―las palabras comenzaron a salir de sus labios, tan imparables como un torrente. Su único pensamiento era ver a Aomine-kun otra vez―. Si regresas sin mí morirás, y si me dejas, moriré.

El muchacho lo encaró, y su rostro era una completa máscara de molestia. Estaba completamente enojado.

―Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto pagarías?

―¿Cuánto te parece bien?

―No sé, unas treinta piezas de oro-

―Te doy cien ―interrumpió rápidamente, dispuesto a lo que sea. El pelirrojo lo miró, medianamente impresionado―. Ayúdame.

―Siendo un príncipe, eso no debe ser mucho, ¿verdad? ―se acercó a Kuroko, su ceño fruncido tan agresivo que parecía se saldría de su rostro y lo atacaría―. Yo no confío en ti.

―Te doy mi palabra.

―Aún así no confío ―ya había sido engañado una vez por el rey, lo último que necesitaba era que otro miembro de la realeza le viera el rostro de imbécil―. Pero tenemos un trato.

Él ya no tenía nada, ni a nadie a quien le importara su vida, pero si iba a morir, primero se gastaría hasta la última pieza de oro que pudiera conseguir; sólo entonces moriría. Quizás ese príncipe lo estaba engañando, quizás lo traicionaría en cuanto llegaran al castillo Hammond, pero la verdad es que eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Ya vería cómo se las apañaría cuando llegara el momento.

Escupió en su mano derecha y se la ofreció.

El príncipe celeste, un poco dudoso, se la estrechó levemente.

* * *

―Mató a mi valiente hijo sólo con la palma de su mano, y detuvo la daga antes de que siquiera tocara su piel. No podemos matarlo. Y hay más… El príncipe está vivo.

El viejo hablaba con premura, como si tuviera miedo de que sus palabras llegaran a oídos del rey incluso que estaba lejos del castillo. Sus ojos tenían pequeñas líneas rojas, hinchadas de tanto llorar a su recién fallecido hijo, pero su convicción era tan fuerte que ni siquiera el ceceo pudo detenerlo.

Los soldados se miraron unos a otros, conmocionados por la noticia, hasta que uno finalmente preguntó.

―¿Dónde está el duque?

.

.

.

Las caravanas del rey eran fáciles de identificar; siempre tenían guardias custodiándolas, incluso aunque fueran las únicas con suficiente comida como para estar tan resguardada. Aomine la reconoció desde el primer momento en que se adentró en el camino, y con el mismo sigilo que un gato salvaje, encendió fuego a unas de sus flechas y la disparó.

El estallido que produjo cuando impactó contra el suelo fue el aviso que todos estaban esperando.

Los caballos relincharon asustados, tirando a sus jinetes de los asientos, huyendo de la línea de fuego en cuanto el resto de la gente comenzó a aparecerse. Todos al son del grito de guerra se abalanzaron sobre los soldados desorientados que luchaban por escapar del sitio, todos dispuestos a llevarse a cualquiera de esos malditos con ellos al infierno.

Aomine hizo lo mismo. Lanzándose desde su refugio en lo alto de un árbol, aterrizó sobre la carroza firmemente cubierta por una lona oscura. Golpeó a los guardias más próximos con la muesca del arco, pateando con el pie izquierdo a los que quedaban enredados entre las cuerdas de la carreta. Podía sentir cómo la sangre comenzaba a hervirle tan caliente y enfurecida como el fuego que ardía a sus espaldas, y saltando de su puesto se entregó de lleno a la pelea que había iniciado.

Como arquero, le resultaba más fácil mantener una visión clara de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, así que sin la menor de las vacilaciones disparó a sus enemigos más cercanos, cuidando también las espaldas de algún que otro compañero de batalla, aunque no fuera su deber; ellos sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo desde el primer momento en que aceptaron unirse en la cruzada, pero de todas maneras era su obligación como duque.

Corrió agazapado entre medio del caos y los baños de sangre que lo rodeaban, desenvainando el bracamarte de su cinturón y sosteniéndolo con el mango hacia adentro de la palma, propinando un corte curvo y limpio en las piernas de los guardias que estorbaban su camino. Sólo le bastó disparar una última flecha contra algunos de esos inútiles que intentaban huir de vuelta al castillo de su rey, para escuchar cómo el resto de sus tropas aullaban de júbilo por la victoria.

Habían vencido _esta_ vez, y sólo en una pequeña escaramuza.

* * *

La fortaleza en la cual se había convertido el castillo Hammond estaba abarrotada de gente en espera de su llegada. Esa mañana había prometido que les llevaría comida, y aunque no estaba seguro de si lo lograría con éxito, estaba más que dispuesto a arriesgar la vida para intentarlo.

―¡Aomine-sama! ―llamó uno de los guardias que lo aguardaba―. Tenemos noticias del príncipe. Akashi-sama lo tuvo cautivo hasta ahora.

El Duque Azul ladeó la cabeza, entre confuso e interesado.

―¿Está vivo?

―Escapó del castillo ―respondió otro hombre, un señor mayor con edad suficiente para ser su abuelo―. Entró al Bosque Tenebroso.

Aomine miró hacia el cielo, descubriendo que, por primera vez en ocho años, éste volvía a ser celeste.

―Tengo que ir a buscarlo ―escupió.

―¡Aomine-sama!, ¡no puede volver a salir del castillo! Usted es lo único que queda, no podemos perder más hombres ―le advirtió el mismo soldado, intentando detenerlo.

―Yo voy a ir sólo.

―No podemos perderlo, usted no conoce ese bosque.

―Buscaré a alguien que sí ―declaró, y en su voz no había ni el menor ápice de indecisión―. No lo abandonaré por segunda vez.

Entonces dio la vuelta, pateó al caballo y salió por el mismo camino que había entrado.

* * *

Y aquí termina nuestro capítulo dos. No tiene muchos detalles, más bien fue como otra pequeña introducción, pero ya verán que en el próximo habrán más personajes, un poco de Yaoi por aquí y por allá, y acción. Tal vez saldrán algunas parejas que a muchos no les gusta, o que quizás no shipean, pero la verdad es que ya lo tenía preparados.

Ya saben, cualquier queja, mensaje de odio, mandadas al demonio, envuélvanlo y envíenlo en un review. `v`)/


End file.
